


Let Them Eat Cake

by strawberrylace



Series: Forty Weddings and Maybe a Couple of Funerals [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cake, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, drunk tweeting, who doesn't love cake? am i right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: Tony just wants to have free cake...too bad the only way to get it is if he were getting marriedBased on the Tumblr AU: “There’s a bakery doing free cake taste testing for couples and I tweeted about it as a joke and you tweeted back that you wanted to do it so I guess we’re actually doing this.”





	Let Them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I think this trope has been done a few times but here is my spin on the classic fake couple scenario!! I hope you all enjoy it!

Tony didn’t know why he opened his Facebook page. The only reason he ever kept one was to check in on how certain people from high school were doing. It wasn’t like he updated it on the regular, just a dog post here and there to let people know he was alive. It was a late Friday night and he was scrolling through his feed, a scotch in his hand. 

“Engaged,” Tony sighed. “Engaged. Oh my god, look my average fiancé, everybody. Engaged. Engaged. Married for two years.” 

Tony groaned loudly, slamming his laptop shut. He was so done with everyone he knew getting married while he was sat at home, drinking scotch while watching Simpsons reruns. Being alone sucked a whole lot more when it was constantly being thrown in his face. Who knew he’d end up being the most cynical single in all of New York? 

He thought about calling up Pepper to see if she was awake. His thumb hovered over the call button on his phone as he tried to think of what time it was in London. Regardless, she wasn’t going to answer him. She had long moved on and she was on the other side of the pond, living her best life with some new British dude…probably. The thought was making Tony more depressed. He needed another distraction to keep him from thinking about more couples. 

Suddenly his phone vibrated. A notification was sent to him regarding one of his favorite bakeries in the Upper East Side. It was a tweet about some free cake testing…for couples. For engaged couples obviously, Tony thought to himself. Why did everything have to be for those getting married? What if he just wanted someone to come with him so that they could enjoy some delicious free cake? It could be a charming date. He just needed someone to eat cake with. 

“Anyone want to be my fake fiancé so we can get some free cake tomorrow afternoon?” Tony said aloud, typing up his tweet. “#LetMeEatCake. #StopSingleShamingMe.” 

 

Tony fell asleep not too long after he sent his tweet out. He woke up the next morning with the television still on, playing a That 70’s Show rerun. He couldn’t find where he put his glass down until he looked down from the couch and saw that the ice cube was no longer a cube, but a puddle on the light carpet. 

As he cleaned up his spill, he heard his phone go off. There were a couple of missed texts from his friends that weren’t too urgent and a Twitter notification from someone. He opened the Twitter app and read the tweet. 

“Cake is always alright with me!” the tweet read. “Magnolia’s Bakery at 1pm? #BeThereOrBeSquare” 

He read Twitter handle and smiled when he saw who it was from. Tony may have had a little crush on Steve Rogers back in college. Okay, he had quite a crush on Steve back in college but was always nervous to tell him how he felt. Not to mention, Steve seemed way too unattainable in his head. They were friends but after college, they saw each other less and less, only keeping in touch via Twitter. 

The fact that Steve reached out to Tony made his heart flutter. It had been a while since he last saw him and now he was seeing him once again, Tony was a ball of nerves. This was the first time he’d been out with anyone since breaking up with Pepper. What if Steve was totally different from when they were in college? What if Steve didn’t like Tony? Tony checked the time and freaked out, realizing that he had less than an hour to get ready to meet Steve. 

After a quick shower and a train delay, Tony was running down the street to get to the bakery as fast as he could. He did not want to be late for Steve, especially with 2 minutes left to 1 o’clock. He nearly knocked over a couple walking in the other direction when he reached the bakery. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Steve standing outside the bakery. 

Something about Steve looked different. He still had the same dazzling smile as he noticed him holding the door open for the sweet old couple. It was impossible to resist. Was it the dark beard that contrasted with his dirty blonde hair? Maybe it was the red flannel shirt over the white shirt? Either way, Tony couldn’t put his finger on it and somehow, he liked this new look. As soon as their eyes met, Tony just about melted and was shaking in his boots. He just stood there as Steve made his way towards him. 

“Hey buddy,” Steve greeted with a hug. “It’s been too long!” 

“Heya,” Tony said nervously. “It’s been, uh, it's been a while. You have a beard now?” 

“Yeah, it’s a new thing,” Steve laughed. “I might keep it. Never had one before. You look great!” 

“Thanks, I try,” Tony nodded. “So, yeah, I was surprised you answered my tweet. I was kind of drunk last night and didn’t think anyone was paying attention. I just wanted someone to eat cake with.” 

“You asked the right guy,” Steve grinned. “You know, I wasn’t sure if I should’ve just tweeted you this or just ask you in person but, if you wanted, maybe we could go across the street to get some shawarma afterward? I mean, just in case this bakery finds out that we basically conned them into letting us have free cake for a date.” 

Tony smiled, in awe that Steve considered this to be a date. “Shawarma is always a good idea, of course. And it’s not a con unless you play the system right. As long as we have a back story, we can have all the free cake we want.” 

“Ha, and what would our backstory be as a fake engaged couple?” 

“I’m a radio disc jockey from Yonkers and you’re my lumberjack fiancé from upstate and we got engaged back in the spring when we went on a romantic cruise to Alaska.” 

Steve laughed, admiring Tony’s creativity. “I guess they have to let us have cake then!”


End file.
